Code Bleach!
by Akari Kamiya
Summary: This is a simple yet epic story where the characters of Bleach enter the Code Lyoko universe and join the team in fighting XANA! There are also some hollows and other situations to deal with, tune in to see the adventures of Akari, Namiko and Kanae!
1. Our arrival

**A/N (Non-RP): If you guys like this story, please let me know in the comments so that I know to continue it! (Although I may be continuing it anyway...) Enjoy!**

** I do not own Code Lyoko or Bleach or it's characters; I only own Akari! My two BFFs own Namiko and Kanae!**

"Yes," the Headcaptain replies; "there have been several reports of odd goings on in the school grounds; we need you and Captain Kamiya to get to the bottom of them."

"Very well." I reply, stepping forward to face the Headcaptain; "We'll carry out our orders as given and we will have a report given to the department of research and development by the end of the six month period."

The Headcaptain gives me a nod and dismisses us.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Butterflies are filling my stomach to the brim; this is my first undercover mission in months! What if I mess up and give something away about the soul society?!

We're sitting on the bus, on our way to Kadic academy.

Toshiro is asleep. Again.

Wow, did he, like, not get enough sleep again?!

Well of course he didn't; he spent half the night texting me.

Speaking of texts, Kanae just sent me one;

**Akari! When will u be getting 2 Kadic?**

**_Very soon, why?_**

**Namiko wants 2 no**

**_Why?_**

**She wanted 2 play a phone prank on the captain**

**_Tell her good luck with that, he's asleep_**

**Hah! Lol!**

**_I gtg, we're here_**

**C u soon!**

**_Byeeeee! :D_**

In case you're wondering, yes; Namiko and Kanae are on this trip with us, they're living in an official logging house not far from the academy. After all, having all four of us as new students at the school and all of us knowing each other would seem to be a bit suspicious; so, as a solution, we would arrive in town a few months apart and act like we don't know each other at all. We'd be meeting up every now and then to discuss situations and compare notes, but that would have to be in secret.

I snap my phone shut and grab my bag, waking up Toshiro as I do so;

"Wha…? Are we here?"

"Yup, come on sleepy-head! Let's go."

We exit the bus and walk over to the school's gatehouse, the gateman greets us grumpily;

"New students?"

We nod in answer; sometimes it's better to let actions speak louder than words.

"Come on in, head to administration; walk though those trees and to the left. You should be able to talk to the principal and get your schedules there."

He opens the gate and without another word gestures for us to go through.

I sneak a sideways glance at Toshiro; if he's nervous, he's hiding it very well.

I take a deep breath and stare at the school building ahead.

Here we go.

**R&R**

**Thanks!**

**-Akari**


	2. An incident at the pool

**A/N: Sorry I've been so slow at updating this story. I have two fics going at the same time now AND I'm starting another one too! so at this point I'm just trying to keep everyone happy (Everyone as in; my followers and my favouriters, thx guys! :D)**

**but anyway; enjoy!**

I slump down into a chair opposite Toshiro, practically throwing my lunch tray onto the table.

Toshiro looks up from his book;

"Splatter some more gravy on me please." He mutters sarcastically

"Gladly," I growl at him, then I flinch; man I really am in a bad mood to lose my temper with him!

"So what's wrong?" He questions; bookmarking his page and looking across the table at me.

"Oh it's nothing, just that bratty Sissi Delmas stirring up trouble again, seriously; she's so annoying sometimes!"

"I agree, she's quite nosy as well; if we aren't careful enough she could discover our real purpose for being here."

"True, we'll just have to be more careful from now on."

We've been here for a week and it already feels like I'm back at the soul reaper academy; bullies, teachers and the odd memory flash here and there. Both Toshiro and I have been placed in a room with a roommate; I'm with a girl named Aelita Stones and Toshiro is sharing a room with a boy named Jeremy Belpois. They're both quite nice, but they have their own friends and we wouldn't dare interfere with a long-time friendship group.

Namiko and Kanae have been given a room to share; they're doing well too and have already found a few friends to hang out with. We have a meeting with them tonight and I can't wait; it's the first time since getting here that we'll get to talk to them like normal.

"What do you have next?" Toshiro asks me, I pull out my schedule and examine it;

"Sport, as in swimming, what about you?"

"Same."

I grin and stand up from the table;

"Should we go now and get some practice in?" I ask him; we've been told to hold back our skills for running and jumping, but we still love to swim and jog; even at a jogging pace we could outrun the other students, but we can't without giving away our real purpose of being here.

Toshiro grins at me and stands up, picking up his lunch tray and mine;

"Defiantly, let's go."

We exit the cafeteria and head back to our dorms to pick up our swimming stuff; promising to meet at the school gates in fifteen minutes.

_15 minutes later_

(A/N (non-rp): usually I would give details on the trip to the dorms, but I have a whopping headache and I really can't be bothered right now; so, sorry)

I stand leaning against wrought iron gates, waiting for Toshiro to get here.

Everyone's already lining up to get on the bus, so I hope he gets here soon.

I can see Aelita and her friends walking up; they're talking about some computer program Jeremy found online. They're a shifty group; they haven't seemed to have made any other friends, not that I have a problem with that; I'm a bit of a loner myself. Then I overhear them talking;

"…yeah but what I'm trying to say is that it would be really dangerous! You can seriously be thinking of actually going through with this right?!" A girl named Yumi exclaims.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want the whole school to know about this?" Jeremy hisses at her; "If you're not happy with it; you don't have to do it! Just stay out of our way while we do!"

I frown, they're up to something; no doubt about it. This would defiantly be something worth reporting at our meeting with Namiko and Kanae tonight.

Toshiro runs up to me;

"Sorry. Sissi Delmas. Snooping. Enough said."

"It's ok, but we better board the bus before we miss it."

"Right."

We step onto the minibus and head for the back seats as usual. I catch Toshiro's eye questioningly; asking him if we should split up and listen in to other's conversations or stay together.

He nods and sits down at the very back, behind Sissi; while I sit right behind Aelita and Jeremy, who seem to be poring over a blueprint of some sort.

I put my ear buds in and pretend to turn on a song; while what I'm really doing is closing my eyes and tuning my hearing up to 200 percent. Now I can hear Aelita talking;

"Is it even possible?" She asks Jeremy; dammit! If only I'd gotten on the bus a bit sooner I would've heard the start of their conversation.

"Don't know; if my calculations are correct we should be able to go through with the experiment tonight. We'll have to tell the others at dinner." Jeremy replies.

"Right, but what if someone finds out?"

"They won't; nothing will happen, trust me on this."

"I do, I'm sure it'll work this time."

"And if we finally defeat XANA you'll finally be free."

"Right."

I open one eye to frown at the two friends; what are they talking about? And who is XANA?

This is defiantly something worth investigating.

I silently pull out my soul phone and send a text to Toshiro;

**_Got something 2 report; where and when is meeting 2nite?_**

I look back at Toshiro; who's a few seats behind me.

He raises an eyebrow at me and taps a few buttons on his soul phone, then I receive a reply;

**8pm at the abandoned cottage we found behind the academy, Namiko says she might be late; Karate class**

**_Right; that and we have to look out for SS_**

**SS?**

**_Snooping Sissi_**

**Very clever**

**_That's why you trained me_**

**Yeah yeah, look out; we're here**

I look out the window and see the over-painted, glaring sign of the local pool; too much fish and grinning kids in my opinion. But that's just me.

We leave the bus and head towards the doors of the huge building. I sling my bag over my shoulder and run to catch up with Toshiro;

"What did you find out?" He murmurs to me,

"Later." I mutter back; explanations can wait until tonight, it's too risky to talk here with Sissi around.

A few minutes later; we're all sitting on the bleachers next to the pool; watching some kid named William demonstrate how to do a perfect dive to start freestyle.

I'm zoning out, I know this stuff already; I just want to get in the pool at this point.

Toshiro's only pretending to pay attention as well; we learnt all this stuff at the local pool back in Karakura.

We chose to sit right behind Aelita and Jeremy, so that I can keep an eye on them. I think Aelita's asleep, her eyes are closed and everything.

And it's not like she didn't get any sleep or anything; I was up half the night texting Rukia and I saw Aelita fall asleep before eight. So maybe she's just daydreaming.

My theory is soon proved wrong.

**I am all about cliffhangers lately... weird **

**R&R!**

**thx!**

**-Akari :) **


	3. The incident and the meeting

**Sorry I've been taking so long to update my stories.**

**I've just been soooooooo busy lately!**

**I'll be updating my other stories soon! apart from darkness and light; that one is finished now, just saying.**

**this is a follow on chapter, meaning that the first line of this chapter is the next line from the last chapter... if that makes sense**

**anyway... enjoy! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I hear a gasp and quickly straighten up to look around; it was Aelita.

She staggers to her feet, slips in a puddle of water and falls into the pool.

Everyone starts shouting and the boy William runs towards the lifesaver's stand.

"Oh god." Toshiro says getting to his feet and making as if to dive into the pool;

"No, don't," I say, holding him back with one hand; when he gets stressed the air temperature around him rises, or in this case, water temperature.

I don't hesitate; I pull off my jacket and dive into the already freezing pool. Swimming strongly, I lock my gaze upon Aelita's limp body and force myself down a few more metres until I can reach her hands. I grab her hands and pull her up towards the surface.

I'm running out of air fast and I'm not sure if I'll make it; just when my head breaks the surface of the water. A hand seems to appear in front of my face and I recognize the pale skin immediately; Toshiro. Of course.

I grab his hand and he pulls me and Aelita out of the pool; luckily no-one seems to notice his unusual strength.

Everyone's talking at once;

"Are they alive?"

"Is Aelita ok?"

"OMG! This has to be the most interesting swim lesson ever!"

I almost snarl at the last one; but stop myself just in time.

Jeremy helps Aelita to her feet; thank goodness she's alright! She seems shaken up, but alright never the less.

I glare sideways at SS (I love that nickname) and she puts her phone away hurriedly. It would seem she was trying to take a photo of Aelita and I after my 'daring rescue.' As the students are calling it; please! I can defeat five hollows at once _with my eyes shut_ and I wouldn't break a sweat; and still the students are calling my short swim just now a 'daring rescue.'

I guess that's high-schoolers for you.

_7:55pm, Abandoned Cottage_

We're just sitting here; we need everyone here before we start. This place is real spooky at night. So many cobwebs and dust everywhere; it's really cool. I'm playing a game on my soul phone and Toshiro's texting on his, while Kanae is reading a book and looking at her watch every five minutes. I think I can guess why; she's either worried about missing her shift or worried about Namiko not getting her on time. I'm guessing it's the latter.

Kanae puts down her book, after a moment, I'm proved right;

"Well, if she's not here in five minutes we'll have to start without her."

"Captain obvious strikes again!" I announce, Toshiro cracks a grin and looks up from his soul phone.

I dig around in my bag and pull out a packet of pineapple lollies;

"It's just too bad she's not here… I had these to give her."

Kanae's jaw drops (not in a joking way) and Toshiro face palms (also not in a joking way) and I grin;

"Aw come-one guys it's not all for her!" I exclaim, "We can have some too!"

We're talking about Namiko, of course. Who else is addicted to everything to do with pineapples and sherbet? She's still not here and our un-voiced worry is filling the room like sugar filling Namiko's morning coffee (What can I say? She likes her caffeine/sugar hit in the morning)

Just then, there's a quiet knock on the door. I leap up and rush to answer it.

I lower my face to the mail slot;

"Password?" I question

"Jam covered pineapple donuts."

I jerk away from the mail slot; that wasn't the password we agreed on…

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding, the password is," she lowers her voice, "black dragon sapphire."

I roll my eyes and open the door to let Namiko in; that girl!

The meeting can officially begin now.

**R&R please! **

**I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**I know what I'm going to write, I just don't know when I'll write it. it could be today or next week, who knows**

**peace out for now! **

**-Akari**


End file.
